This invention relates to adjusting apparatus and particularly to such apparatus adapted for one-handed manual operation.
In co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 364,732, filed Apr. 2, 1982, also by the present inventor, there is disclosed a magnetic tape tensioning arm that is spring-loaded to apply tensioning forces to a tape. One end of the spring is secured to the arm and the other to an adjustable bracket secured for relative sliding motion on a mounting plate of the tape transport machine. The bracket may be secured for pivoting sliding motion on the plate or, alternatively, for rectilinear sliding motion; examples of both types are disclosed. It is important to adjust the position of the bracket on the mounting plate while the machine is operating in order to obtain precisely the correct spring distortion and resulting tape tension that is desired. To do this the mechanic-operator must hold and operate with one hand a tension sensing tool attached to the spring or to the tape tensioning arm, and it is therefore desirable that he be able to make the bracket adjustment with his other hand alone; otherwise the time for two men would be required.
It is usual in constructing brackets of this type to secure them to the mounting plate by means of at least one clamping bolt, which may be loosened to permit adjustment and then tightened when the adjustment has been completed. However, if the operator lets go of the adjusting tool to tighten the bolt, the adjusted position may be lost before the bolt can be tightened.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjusting tool for a pair of elements, such tool being adapted for one-hand manual operation, and further adapt to clamp automatically in an adjusted position of the elements until clamping means integral when the elements can be secured.